


Rough Conversations

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Insults, Kylo and Hux don't like each other, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Stupid Boys, mean words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Hux and Kylo can just about stand each other, constantly trying to wind each other up. When Kylo pushed Hux over the brink, their phone conversation turns from insults to trying to one-up the other at who is better at sex. They're both stupid boys.Inspired by this post by smolwars, so good. Thank you for letting me write this! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smolwars/143331546920





	Rough Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Hux’s temples ached as he organised all the paperwork that he was due to complete before the night was over because of another explosive outburst from Kylo Ren. Apparently, one of his missions had not gone well and the man had taken his anger out on his fellow men and the consoles aboard the Finalizer. Hux was fed up. Kylo Ren may be his co-commander but that did not mean he could run freely leaving destruction in his path. Hux worked through the paperwork in his office, trying to get it done before his shift ended so that he could go to bed, but then his comm began to signal that an incoming call was arriving. Hux groaned. He already knew who it was on the other line.

“What do you want,” Hux spoke through clenched teeth.

“Is that any way to talk to your co-commander, General?” Kylo asked, sounding annoyed. Kylo was relaxing in his chambers, he had just wanted to inform the general of some changes and yet he was getting an attitude.

Hux bristled in irritation. “I am not in the mood Ren, especially not to discuss with you, so if you wouldn’t mind please tell me what it is that you want and go.”

“Well, I saw that you had booked the training room for the morning shift tomorrow but I am afraid I’ll be taking it.”

Hux’s eyes flashed in anger. “Oh, you will, will you? Just like that?”

“Well yes. I need to meditate. It is very important to Snoke that I develop my training, and I feel most relaxed during the morning, so I’ll be taking your booked time instead.”  Kylo said, smugly. “Feel free to take it up with Snoke if you have a problem. I’m sure he’d love to know how much you value your own time above that of his apprentice.”

Hux seethed. He _needed_ that private time in the training room. It was the only time during the week that he got away from being the general of the First Order. There, he could release his anger in an environment that no one could see. He could work out and take himself out of his head for a few hours and now Kylo was taking that time away from him too.

“You little shit, I fucking hate you. You constantly waste my time and now you’re taking away the only time I have for myself? You irritating mutt, I should kill you with my bare hands.” Hux was enraged, his hands now scrunching the paperwork he’d been filling.

“Ah, but Snoke would kill you then and we’d both be dead. Wouldn’t that just be useless?” Kylo tutted. “And General, if anyone is a little shit that would be you. Walking around like there’s a huge stick up your ass. You are a stuck up, rat looking, skinny little shit and the only reason why I haven’t killed you yet because I would hate to disappoint Snoke _and_ have to waste time looking for a new co-commander.”

Hux felt his blood pressure rising. He did _not_ look like a rat. He was fierce and a proud man. How dare Kylo even _suggest_ such a thing?

“I do _not_ look like a rat. At least _I_ don’t have to pretend to have an eight pack behind layers and layers of thick black clothing, you useless, big-eared dog.”

Kylo inhaled sharply on the other end. His ears were not _that_ big. “I am not pretending! I do have an eight pack!”

“Sure you do,” Hux smirked, pleased with himself. His words had visibly bothered Kylo.

“At least I don’t have a tiny cock, you rat.” Kylo snarled. He was _sure_ Hux had a tiny cock. The man was so small himself, how could he not?

Hux rolled his eyes, trying not to become more infuriated. The man was so immature. “I do not have a small cock, Ren.”

“Prove it,” Kylo demanded.

“Prove it?” Hux was wary, disbelieving what he’d heard. “You want to see my cock?!"

“No, I don’t _want_ to see your cock. But, I refuse to believe your cock isn’t small otherwise. There is no other way I can confirm this without seeing it.”

“Fine,” Hux said, hesitantly. “I’ll send you a picture of my cock, only because you’re a foolish child who I wish to prove wrong.”

“Well go on then.” Kylo’s leg began to rock up and down.

“However, I will only show you if you show me this six-pack you seem to have.”

“Eight-pack.” Kylo corrected, his leg shaking faster.

Hux waved his hand in the air like Kylo could see him. “Whatever. Just send it.” 

“You send yours first.”

“Don’t be a child Ren. Send me yours first and then I’ll show you my cock.”

“Fine, you pain in the ass rat,” Kylo replied, lifting his shirt up. Whatever. He would prove the General wrong and when he finally got to see Hux’s tiny cock, he would forever laugh in his face, embarrassing the man even further. He took the picture and sent it to the General.

Hux heard the sound of his data pad beep and grabbed at it. He watched as the blurry image on his screen formed a picture of some very nice abs, eight of them to be in fact, which were scattered with a few beauty marks.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hux’s mouth opened in shock. “So, you are actually quite fit for a disgraceful excuse of a human being. Colour me surprised.”

“I told you.”  Kylo huffed. “Now it’s your turn. Show me your cock, rat.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Fine, but if I show you, you must stop calling me that.”

“Of course, General. As soon as you show me.”

Hux unzipped his trousers and lifted his hips so he could push them down his legs. He pulled his cock out of the slit in his standardised boxers and held it in his palm for comparison. Hux quite liked the way it looked. It was on the slimmer side, but it was long and a nice, flushed pink colour. It took him a minute to find a flattering angle and then he sent it to Kylo. Hux could hear him breathing softly into his comm and then he heard the sharp gasp when the photo came through.

“It’s uhh,” Kylo stammered. This wasn’t the small cock he was expecting. “It’s n-nice, nicer than I thought it would be.”

“Of course, it is.” Hux felt smug. His cock was still in his hand. “But a fool like you wouldn’t even know what to do with a cock like mine.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kylo laughed. Hux didn’t know anything. That stupid rat boy. “I could make you come in five seconds flat. I bet you can’t even last longer than thirty seconds. You would come the moment I touched you with a single finger.”

“Speaking from experience?” Hux chuckled.

“Oh, shut up.” Kylo felt his cheeks heat up. How was he letting this prick get to him?

“Do you know what would actually happen if I touched you?” Hux murmured, his hand slowly starting to stroke his own dick. “You would be tied down. I’d tease you with a single finger, running it across the length of your cock. Up and down. Slowly. Until you begged for a harder touch. I’ll fuck your cock between the palms of my hands until you’re leaking precum onto those nice abs of yours. You’ll be absolutely filthy like the slut you are. Aren’t you a slut Kylo? Would you beg me to follow the puddle of pre-come with my tongue? Lick it up to turn you into a clean whore?

“Yes,” Kylo whispered.

“Once you’re clean, I’ll lube up your arse and fuck you with my fingers and stretch you open until you’re begging for me to fuck you and when I do finally fit that tight arse around my cock, you’ll be fucking wrecked, begging me to touch your cock and let you come. But I won’t let you, I think I’ll play with your prostate until you come all by yourself like the common whore you are.” Hux was amused at how easy it was to get Kylo excited.

Hux leant over his chair to reach for the lube and plug that he’d left in the last drawer at his office table. He was getting so turned on, he needed something in his arse right now just imagining fucking Kylo. 

“Oh please,” Kylo muttered, but his voice sounded breathy and low. “My cock would not get wet for you. You, on the other hand, would be drooling for me to fuck you. You’d turn into my little cock slave you would. I’d have to put a collar on you so everyone knew you belonged to me and only me because knowing you you’d beg anyone to fuck you and we can’t have that happen, can we?”

Kylo could hear Hux breathing getting louder and the sound of him stroking his cock getting faster and another fast-wet sound. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought. “You like the idea of a collar, huh? A nice black leather with my name engraved on it. I’d have you on your knees, chest up against the mattress, tiny ass in the air. Maybe I’ll spank it, get it all sensitive and pink.”

“Fuck.” Hux moaned. He shoved the plug in his arse harder, loving the burning feel of the stretch, wishing it could be Kylo’s actual cock. God, it would probably feel so fucking good. His hand on the plug sped up, brushing against his prostate, causing him to groan out loud. His hips rocked up fervently.

“I’ll lick you open and you’ll moan like the bitch you are. Then maybe when you’re wet enough and begged enough for me to fill you up, I’ll put my cock in you." Kylo licked his lips. "I’ll pull you up by the collar so your back is pressed against my chest with my hand wrapped around your throat pressing the collar into your skin so the indentation will never leave. Forever a reminder of me inside you. Fuck yourself on my cock. Come on. Show me how badly you want it, you whore.”

“Mhmm,” Hux bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to sob so loud. His cock had gotten so hard and he was leaking pre-come all over his fingers. He continued to fuck himself with the plug in his ass, bouncing on it, up and down as he stroked his cock with his hand. He ran his other hand under his shirt and across his chest to stroke his nipples. They were sensitive and becoming hard. It felt so fucking good. He couldn’t help the little hitches in his breath and whines in his throat he let out as he got closer to orgasm, but he refused to come. He would make Kylo come first, but he would enjoy himself before that. “Tell me more. Please. Please.” 

Kylo inhaled deeply. He had also lowered his trousers and pulled his dick out, stroking his length quickly. “More? You’re such a dirty little whore. Already fucking yourself on my cock and you want more? You want my come inside you so badly, yes, I know you do. Want me to fill up that tiny hole till it’s leaking down your thighs." Kylo sucked on his fingers, wanting to fuck himself on them. "You’re gagging for it. I’ve never met someone so fucking desperate for a cock before. Your ass would stretch so wide around my cock, taking it so well. Hold yourself open for me as wide as you can, you whore. Then I can take you as hard as I want.”

“I don’t think so,” Hux teased. “I’m going to fuck you first. Maybe up against the wall, make you face the corner like the naughty boy you are. Brace your hands against it with your legs spread and head lowered. I’ll punish you like you deserve. I’ll flog you with my belt. Make you count each whip and if you miss a number, I’ll start all over again. Fuck. Yes. I’ll leave marks all over your back and arse until you’re leaking all over yourself again. If you’re a good slut, I’ll rim you until you’re shaking and have to force yourself to stay up against the wall, otherwise, I’ll stop. You’re a sensitive whore, aren’t you? I can feel your hole twitching. You’re panting so hard. Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, yes, please! Please General!”  Kylo begged breathlessly, jerking his cock harder as he slid three of his fingers in his ass. He was so desperate for it, he couldn't get the image of Hux standing before him, his red hair slicked back perfectly with that stupid, ugly smirk on his face teasing him.

“Mmm. You beg so well. Your arse looks so good tilted in the air, begging for it. But I think I’ll take my time sliding myself inside of you. And while I’m fucking your arse, I'll leave marks on your throat while I pull on your hair for being such a pain in my arse. I’ll follow my lips along your moles. I bet your skin would taste good on my tongue. Do you like that, the feeling of my lips on your skin as I fuck you with my cock?” Hux continued to tease himself while Kylo fell apart on the other side of the line. Hux could hear how loud Kylo's moaning had become and he wanted to hear the man come so much. He never thought he could want something so bad.

“Yes!” Kylo hissed, fucking himself harder, clenching his teeth, “Please Hux. Please. I’m so close. Please fuck your slut harder. It’s s’good.”  

“You feel so good. So tight around my cock. I want to make it hurt for you so that you can’t sit down without thinking about your general. You’ll feel me inside you for days.”

“Yes, damn you.” Kylo groaned deeply as his cock jerked one final time, releasing come at his chest and a few spurts covering his face. He’d come on his own fucking face. “Fuck, that was good. Are you close?”

 “Yes,” Hux panted harshly. “You sound like such a whore when you come. Next time I’m going to fuck you with your legs over my shoulders. It’s going to be so good. Fuck. Yes!”

Kylo’s dick pulsed slightly as he heard Hux orgasm, his breathing slowly calming down.

Hux sighed deeply as he came down from his high, the tension and stress from hours before leaving his body. He could hear Kylo coming down from his own orgasm. His soft panting sound filtering through Hux’s ear. His throat was suddenly dry and he coughed awkwardly.

“I still hate you, you piece of shit. This changed nothing. Don’t call me again.” Hux said fiercely after a few minutes of silence.   

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Obviously this changes nothing. You still look like a rat and probably have a small cock.”

“You know that’s not true! You’re probably fucking terrible in bed Kylo!” Hux growled, but Kylo had hanged up before he finished his sentence.

“Fucking arsehole,” Hux muttered.  

But it didn’t matter because Kylo Ren called him again the following evening. And the next evening. And the evening after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I live for them! You can find me on tumblr at @carefulkylo !


End file.
